Smile
by WindyDragon
Summary: Rin had been separated from Sesshomaru in a battle. After ten years she meets him again, only to find him poisoned. And then, she sees something unbelievable. [I wanted to try to write something different so here goes!]
1. Part I: Memories

**As I said, I wanted to test something different so I wrote about Sesshomaru and Rin. I hope you like my ficcie. P.S. it's two-parted.** Part I, Memories 

Rin was walking on the road with a pack on her back. She was looking onto the ground unsure about every step she took. She remembered her promise and tried to force herself move.

Finally she stopped and looked at her picture on the river, which flowed under the bridge she was standing. She was an adult now, young and beautiful. Her hair was just the same as when she had still been with her best friends ever.

It had been a fight back then. A great, great fight with many death and sacrifices. Sesshomaru too had taken part in that war in order to protect Rin and Jaken. However, she had got separated from them and taken away by a bird demon.

She had screamed, and Sesshomaru had tried to save her. He had gotten wounded and the other demons had blocked his way to her. She had found herself from a village with old women and farmers. There she had been living back then.

And when her adoption grandma had fallen ill, she had wished Rin to go the nearest city and find a good husband. She had promised Grandma to fulfill her last request and left.

But now, when she looked at her picture and thought about the past and the future, she didn't know anymore. She had still hoped someday she would get back to Jaken and Sesshomaru, but now it all seemed to be lost. She was going to be a wife, and it was already about ten years.

'I wonder would he recognize me after all those years.' She though.

Suddenly she heard voices from the bushes nearby and turned scared. There was moving something. She prepared herself and asked: "Who's there?"

The voices got louder and she started to be scared. Then there came a creature she couldn't have ever imagined –or hoped to come.

"Aun?" She asked, confused and happy.

Then she ran to Aun and hugged it, with tears of joy in her eyes. She knew the others were near. Maybe she could see them before continuing.

"Aun! Where did that stupid creature go?" She heard a voice saying, and then he came from bush.

"Jaken! Oh man I've been missing you!" Rin shouted and plunged to hug Jaken too.

"Wha... Rin? Could it be our little Rin?" Jaken asked very confused.

"Yes, it's me! How have you been doing?" Rin asked.

"Just well, just well... oh, you've grown a lot." Jaken said and looked up at smiling Rin.

"It's ten years since the last time. Of course I've grown." Rin answered and giggled like a little girl, which Jaken once had known. Now that little girl was an adult.

"Aun must have smelled you." Jaken thought.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Rin asked eagerly. She wanted so much to see him.

Jaken's face turned sad, and that made Rin afraid. She had and awful feeling that something bad had happened and she wouldn't see him anymore.

"What is it?" She asked. "Is he okay? Jaken?"

"We were in a battle." Jaken started. "Against giant poison spiders. There were thousands of them. Sesshomaru-sama got poisoned and couldn't fight. The spiders injured him badly."

Rin was shocked. "Oh my God... is there any chances for him to survive?"

"I'm afraid not. He don't know the antidote and neither know I." Jaken answered.

"Maybe I can help him." Rin suggested. "Maybe I will find out what the antidote is and bring it to him, and then everything will be okay."

"Are you sure you could know?" Jaken asked with a little hope.

"Grandma taught me very much. I might be helpful." Rin said.

Jaken sighed. "If you think it really helps... I'll take you to him."

They climbed on Aun's back and started their trip to the forest, towards a very big oak in the middle of it. Rin was afraid what would wait her there.

"By the way, where were you going just now?" Jaken asked after a while.

"I... nowhere. Just walking." Rin answered, deciding to keep the marriage a secret.

**Well... I hope u review if u liked. x)**


	2. Part II: Dying

**I would be happy to get some reviews. But anyway, here goes the second and the last chapter.** Part II, Dying 

Sesshomaru was breathing difficulty and sweating all over. His wounds were bleeding and he was leaning against a big oak. He hadn't told it to Jaken, but he didn't have many hours left.

When Rin saw Sesshomaru, his injuries made her shout. He opened his eyes and saw her, unable to recognize the girl who ran to him looking very worried.

"Who..." He started, but couldn't continue because of the pain.

"I'm Rin." Rin answered. "It's ten years, but you are still the same as back then."

"My body won't age." He managed to answer.

"Are you in pain? I can bring you antidote." Rin said. "At least I hope so."

"Do you really know the antidote?" Jaken asked very hopefully.

"I think so. Grandma told me about the giant poison spiders long ago, and I think I remember what was the antidote." Rin answered and stood up.

"Should I come with you?" Jaken asked when Rin was about to leave.

She took a glance at Sesshomaru and answered: "No. Stay with him."

And so she left towards the river. Jaken looked after her and then towards the sky. It was only few hours until the sunset, and he sensed it was getting harder to breathe for Sesshomaru.

"Don't sorry Sesshomaru-sama. Rin will be back in no time." Jaken comforted.

"I'm not worried... about myself." He answered in pain.

After Rin had got separated from them two, Sesshomaru had tried to find her. Yet he couldn't have found her and he had lost the hope to get her back anymore. Though he was cold outside, inside him was beating warm and loving heart, which hated of losing a friend.

Jaken had been down after losing Rin too; after all they had been good friends and always doing things together. Even ten years hadn't made his hope fade away.

So passed an hour, and it seemed Sesshomaru could lost consciousness anytime. Jaken started to get very worried, until finally Rin came back with reeds in her hand.

"I hope this helps. If I remember right, these were the right antidote." Rin said.

She kneeled and put the reeds onto Sesshomaru's wounds. His skin was ice cold, and she was afraid that he wouldn't stand the pain for long. The poison was slowly and painfully taking effect.

"Oh no." Rin mumbled then. "Here's not enough."

"I will go with Aun and get more. It's faster." Jaken said. Rin nodded and he left.

Rin turned back towards Sesshomaru. "Don't give up yet. Hang on a little longer."

"You shouldn't have..." He started, but she out her finger onto his mouth.

"Save your strength. We won't let you die." She said.

Sesshomaru looked at her in pain. She was holding his hand tightly, like never wanting to let go.

'Could this be the same, curious and wild Rin I knew so many years ago?' He thought. 'She has changed so much from that time...'

Jaken came back when Sesshomaru had almost stopped breathing, and together with Rin he tended Sesshomaru's wounds and put the reeds on them. Then he fell asleep totally tired.

Rin was sitting next to Sesshomaru. His eyes were closed and he was sweating, but it seemed the pain had started to fade away. She stroked his snow-white hair and smiled to herself.

'He's so cute asleep. I'm glad I still had a chance to meet him.' She thought.

Sesshomaru moaned in pain and opened his eyes, making Rin take her hand off of his hair quickly and blush. And then she saw something she had never seen before: Sesshomaru was smiling.

"What are you..." She started totally confused and blushed even more.

"Nothing... I'm just glad to see you again." He answered faintly.

Rin smiled too. "Can I... can I travel with you and Jaken again."

"Sure." He answered and pulled her nearer.

Rin's lips touched Sesshomaru's lips and they fell into a romantic kiss. After being separated for so long they both had thrown away the hope to see each other again.

But now they were together again, together forever and ready for anything.

**As u see I made Sesshomaru less cold than in the series. Hope it doesn't matter. xD**


End file.
